The Best friends
by DanniO.C
Summary: Some Dex holder show there love of the best friends in diffrent ways. Yellow and Ember's Best friendship is a little like this...
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about this cute little one shoot. Yellow has a Best friend, but what is a Best friend?**

"Okay so you want me to describe my Best friend?" Yellow looked at all the Dex holders, they nodded. "We'll my best friend is Ember. A Friend would comfort you when your rejected. Ember would…

Memory

Ember smile fell as she turned on her black biker booted feet. She turned and walked over to him. She looked at him seriously "It's because you're guy, isn't it?"

She asks the question even though it's her brother.

-333

"Friends will comfort you when he breaks up with you." Yellow smiled "Ember would….

Memory

Ember opened her orange phone as Yellow cried on the other side of the room. She waited a few minutes as the phone rang and whispered "Seven days…"

-333

''Friends will pick you up when you fall. Em would…" Yellow laughed a little

Memory

Yellow tripped walking down the hall. Ember kept walking and called behind her "Walk much Yells?"

-333

"Friends would help you find you prince. Ember would…"

Memory

Ember walked into Yellow's house dragging Red behind here. Then smile the way only she could.

"Look what I found, when I broke into his house and kidnapped him." She smiled clapping her hand slightly. She ignored Yellow's blush and protest and rolled her eyes.

-333

"Friend would ask if you okay when you cry. Ember would…"

Memory

Yellow cried because she lost the spelling bee she'd been practicing for.

Ember sat on the stump nexte to her and laughed "Ha loser!" She then continued to laugh and poke Yellow's side.

-333

"Friend will offer you a soda. Ember would…"

Memory

Yellow sat at her lunch table eating some chips. Ember walked over and looked at Yellow dumping half her soda on her. Yellow jumped up in surprise as she flung her own soda at Ember.

The two sat on the floor wet and sticky and just laughed.

-333

"Friends will sit on the edge of the pool with you when you can't swim. Ember would…"

Memory

Ember came up behind Yellow and pushed her in. She laughed as she watched her flailing friend act like a magic-carp. Through her laughs she yelled "Best way to learn to swim is to have a little push."

-333

"Friends will give you their umbrella when it rains. Ember…"

Memory

Ember ran up behind Yellow taking her umbrella during a heavy down poor. Then she yelled "Run Forest Run!"

-333

"Friends will help you move. Ember would…"

Memory

Ember and Yellow dragged a body throw the yard. Then Ember took the for sale sign and throw it in the Nabors trash.

-333

Friends will bail you out of jail. Ember would…"

Memory

Ember stood in the cell next to Yellow. After a long moment of silent.

"Dud that was fun let's do it again!" Ember yelled on the top of her lungs even though he hair was slightly burnt and she was gonna be grounded till she was 80.

-333

"Friends never ask for something to eat or drink. Ember…"

Memory

Ember walked in to Yellow's house and walked straight to the fridge and took out almost all the food and started eating. Yellow looked up from her doodle of Red. He dreamy eyes snapped to horror at her destroyed kitchen.

She then looked at her empty fridge, than at the eating girl and sighed. "This is why we can't have nice things and I never have any food."

-333

"Friends call you parents Mr., Mrs., and you grandparents Sir and ma' ma. Ember would…"

Memory

Ember walked into Yellow's Birthday and hugged Yellow's grandfather.

"Grandpa how you going think you could lend me a few dollars?"

-333

"Friends would bail you out of jail. Ember would…"

Memory

Ember and Yellow sat in a jail cell after a fight. Both their hair was messed up from the fight and they had browses and scraps.

All Yellow could think about if the girls came back.

Ember leaned back "Dang we messed up…we got caught." She smiled as Yellows shocked look and shrugged.

-333

"Friends have never seen you cry. Ember…"

Memory

Ember walked in and saw Yellow crying. She walked in and patted her head, not saying a word.

4 bowls of Ice cream later444

Ember laughed at yellow for crying over spilled milk.

-333

"Friends ask for your number. Ember…"

Memory

"Here let me give you my number Red." Yellow was the shade of a strawberry. Red was the same color.

Ember tapped her foot impatiently and shoved her phone at red "Just press 1 and send and you'll get her. Now come on Juliet I got a curfew."

Ember grabbed Yellows arm and pulled Yellow down the path home. She sigh looking at her friends dazzled expression. The laughed slightly as Yellow tripped over a log and fell.

-333

"Friends Borrow something and give it back in a few days. Ember…"

Memory

Ember and Yellow sat by the river soaking in the sun.

"Hey Yells remember you favorite pink blouse you let me barrow for my date?" Ember asked looking around thinking about her date with a smirk.

"Ya." Yellow looked up think about her favorite $400 blouse that she spent over 3 years saving for.

"My date puked on it. Never by shrimp from a clown!" She shared the wise date info, She then handed a tissue to the water eyed girl.

-333

"Friends know a few things about you. Ember…"

Memory

Ember laid a giant book in front of Yellow. It was roughly the sizes of a giant dictionary.

Yellow looked at it confused and slowly turned red from both anger and embarrassment at the title. "Embarrassing things Yellow has done since birth!"

Yellow and Ember looking at each other and then at the Yellow bound book and opened it slowly.

-333

"Friends leave you behind if that's what that crowds doing. Ember…"

Memory

"Mary Lee!" Ember barked striking fear in every person in hearing rang. "What's this stupid rumor you started about Yellow being dumped by Red?"

Mary Lee gave a fearful smile twisting her blond hair in a pink shair tie softly "You know you'd look really good in pink. Maybe you could come to my next party…"

That is when Ember throw the first punch in Mary Lee's Face.

-333

"Some friends knock on you front door. Ember…"

Memory

Ember walked throw the door of Yellow's house "Honey I'm home!" She called.

She threw her stuff on the floor and jumped on the couch.

-333

"Friends you have to tell not to tell anyone. Ember…"

Memory

"Okay don't tell anyone…" Yellow started

"No du now spill!" Ember finished rolling her eyes

-333

"Friends you image as a bridesmaid at your wedding. Ember…"

Memory

Ember helped flatted part of Yellow's white dress. Yellow did the same for her same white dress.

"I can't believe we're sharing a wedding." Ember smiled hoping she was making the right choice.

"I can." Yellow smiled knowing forever she made the right choice.

-333

"Friends you have threw high school and middle school. Ember…"

Memory

Two silver-haired women looked back on photo's from their youth to their ripe age of 99.

" 'ey Yell when did you get so old?" Ember asked pointing to a picture of them at the age of three.

"The same time you did." Yellow smiled hugging her friends. "Old bat!"

-333

"A friend tells you how bad it Is too bad parents signed you up for dance. Ember…"

Memory

Ember pulled on her tutu mumbling something about hating pink. She refused to where toe shoes and is doing swan lake in biker boots.

-333

"Friends ask questions first and fight later. Ember…"

Memory

Ember tackled a girl as she tried to swing at Yellow. In the end they both took out 6 girls. One their way home Yellow looked at the girl next to here.

"Hey Em you going to ask me why I got into a fight with them?" The Yellow eyed girl looked at the Ember eyes girl.

Ember tilted her head "You don't need a reason I would kick their butts any day for coming within spitting distance of you with that much pink on." The two girls laughed at the randomness.

-333

"Friends your parents introduce as friends of their children. Ember…."

Memory

"These are my daughters Yellow and Ember." A yelled eyed women said patting the two girls on the head smiled in pride.

-333

"And that is my best friend." Yellow shrugged at the shocked faces "They're able to make fun of you when you needed, they're there for you when you needed, they've forever got you backs." She smiled as her front door suddenly opened .

In walked a girl Yellow's height. She had Rusty brown hair and Ember eyes. She had on almost the same outfit as yellow except she had on Biker boots. She took a deep breath in, she ignored everyone else in the building and yelled as load as she could "HONEY I'M HOME!"

.


	2. Ruby!

Amarillo De Grove has signed on.

Yellow= Lighting dancer

Red= Da Champion

Green (Boy)= Silence

~.~;)

Silence- You have a computer?

Lighting Dance- No I'm writing this on my I-Stone in the year 300 B.C.

Da Champion- It was a stupid question. ;)

Da nexted Champion (Gold), Wild Princess(Sapphire), Frost/Ruby Fashion Label( Ruby) , Redhead (Silver), Ketchup head (Misty), and Sotall(Emerald) want to join the chat.

Wild Princess- Lighting Dance?

Lighting Dance- My little sister's friend made it at our dance studio and they call me Lighting. Then I kind of dance so Lighting Dance.

Da nexted Champion- Frost/Ruby Fashion label?

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- I don't need to explain myself to you.

Flirt (Blue), Respected (Lady), In a rush (Pearl), Food 3 (diamond), SSG (Crystal)

Flirt- I'm back =)

Silence-….*Silence*….Why are you in my house?

Flirt- It's a free country.

Sparkly dancer, Ruby/Frost Fashion Label, Jade Dancer, Dragon Dancer, and Don't drop here Dancer want to join the chance

Lighting Dance- oh these our my friends. Sparkly Dancers my friend Opal, Ruby/Frost Fashion Label is Perma Frost, Jade Dancer is Jade, Dragon Dancer is Lance, and Don't Drop her is my friend Sunny.

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- +Tearing up+ Aw Ruby you'd put my name first on our fashion label…I'm deeply touched.

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- Aw it's nothing I mean you so talented. Besides Frosty your just that a some. I'm So touched that you'd put me first +Tearing up+

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- Ruby Baby you're the boom, so lessen I got a new sketch if you'd be the first one to see it I'd be very happy.

My sons a Fashion Designer :( wants to join the chat

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- Um….Dad?

My Sons a Fashion Designer- I blame your mother.

My sons a Fashion designer has sighed off.

Flirt- we'll that was awkward :I

Jade Dancer- Okay back to Topic, Yellow we have practice tonight we need lift partners.

Don't Drop Her- I'm sick and I'm a boy the way. Just saying, so Frosty you need a new partner today sorry.

Sparkly Dancer- Uh…Silver if you not busy tonight would you like to come to Dance class with me?

Red Head- I had to be there anyways, but…uh ya I'll be you lift partner.

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- 3

Frost/Ruby fashion Label- 3

Jade Dancer: Um…Emerald?

Sotall- Of course I'd love to…I mean…

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- 3

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- 3

Lighting Dancer- Um…Lance?

Dragon Dancer- Sure

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- 3 +And a little awkward

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- 3 +Really Awkward because Yellow's My Bff and Lance is my Brother

Jade Dancer- Rush Dancer will be there to too Pearl. You know you want to Dance with her. She would have asked you, but she's in a little bit of a Rush. You know you lover here. Because Clam loves you to.

In a rush- I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe I'll go…Maybe.

Ruby/Frost fashion Label- You can almost fell him blushing.

In a rush- Oh be quiet.

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- Partners 3

Frost/ Ruby Fashion Label- Partners 3

Da Campion- awkward?

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- 3

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- 3

Wild princess- We are done wid tht.

Frost/Ruby Fashion label- 3

Dragon Dance- Don't you dare frost.

Ruby/Frost Fashion label- Super 3

Frost/Ruby fashion Label- Super 3

Sotall- I think they just doing it to mess with us now.

Frost/Ruby fashion Label- Super 3

Ruby/ Frost fashion Label- Super 3

Don't drop her- Nexted time we dance together I'm going to drop you.

Ruby/ Frost Fashion Label- :*

Frost/ Ruby Fashion Label- I'll hurt you Sunny. I wouldn't even care if a got dirt on my jacket.

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- *tearing up* I'm so happy,…can you come give me a ride?

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- Do we look good in green?

Ruby/Frost Fashion Label- Yes!

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label- I'll be at you house in 5

Frost/Ruby Fashion Label has signed off

Ruby/ Frost Fashion Label has signed off

Don't drop her- I'm still sick :)

I thought Ruby needed another Bestfriend, so i put him with on of my favorites Frost. More will be explained later.


End file.
